Vaginal dryness is a common problem for many women. Although it is traditionally considered to be a condition that affects postmenopausal women, it can occur during the premenopausal and perimenopausal years, as well as throughout their lifetime. Current therapies for increasing vaginal moisture include lubricating creams or jellies, topical estrogen creams, and HRT (hormone replacement therapy). Lubricating jellies are often messy to use and provide short-lived and temporary relief. Topical estrogen creams, if used on a regular basis, may be absorbed into the systemic circulation. This can cause endometrial stimulation and can lead to endometrial hyperplasia and carcinoma. HRT is widely used and effective at relieving symptoms of, e.g., vaginal atrophy and hence vaginal dryness. However, recent studies indicate that HRT can increase risk of heart attacks, stroke, blood clots, and breast cancer in some women.